


Fight Me, You Attractive Stranger

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ennofuta - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: Futakuchi curses as he runs to the gym. Why of all days did his sensei choose to hold his class back today? The day of a practice match with Karasuno?





	Fight Me, You Attractive Stranger

Futakuchi curses as he runs to the gym. Why of all days did his sensei choose to hold his class back today? The day of a practice match with Karasuno?

He flings open the gym doors to reveal the already starting practice match.

“Sorry Coach!” Futakuchi yells, bowing.

“Where were you?” Coach Oikawe demands, crossing his arms as he leans forward.

“Sensei held us late,” Futakuchi apologetically says.

“Get changed quickly,” is all Coach Oikawe adds. Futakuchi nods and rushes to the locker room.

Once he’s changed and ready to play, Futakuchi subs out a first-year. Aone gives him a disapproving look. “It wasn’t my fault this time!” he insists and almost swears he spots Aone rolling his eyes at him.

After Futakuchi steps in the middle position of the front row, he hears snickers and looks across the net. He connects eyes with the smirking Karasuno captain, Ennoshita Chikara.

Futakuchi narrows his eyes. “Never have a teacher hold your class late?” he says, narrowing his eyes.

“No, but I’ve never worn my shirt inside out at practice,” Ennoshita replies. Futakuchi looks down and notices that under his practice jersey, his Date Tech volleyball club shirt, indeed, is inside out.

“Fight me, you attractive stranger,” he mutters, glancing to the side. They haven’t started again due to the coaches working out some detail he doesn’t care to investigate.

Ennoshita raises an eyebrow. “You think I’m attractive?”

Now the snickers are from multiple people on both sides of the net. Futakuchi casts a glare over his shoulder at his kouhai. Even Aone is smiling slightly, though most people can’t tell.

“I didn’t say that.”

“You literally just did.”

“Really? Maybe you should get your ears checked.”

“Perhaps,” Ennoshita says. “Or your memory.”

“My memory is great.”

“I beg to differ.”

“Ennoshita, flirt with Date Tech’s captain after the practice match!” Karasuno’s captain calls and it’s Ennoshita’s turn to be flustered.

The stand-in ref, one of Date Tech’s new first years, blows the whistle. It’s Karasuno’s serve and dread spreads across Futakuchi. It’s that second year with the deadly float serves. Well, shit.

~~

They play four sets, each team winning two. Everyone is exhausted, except for Aone’s friend, the little shrimp. “Can we play another set?”

“NO,” Karasuno immediately replies with some Date Tech players nodding in agreement.

Hinata pouts. The coaches visit the opposing team and gives feedback. Once that’s done, the players begin cleaning up the gym.

Ennoshita helps Futakuchi take down the net. Please don’t say anything-

“You never answered my question,” Ennoshita says, taking down his side of the net.

“Would you like me to?”

“Perhaps.”

Futakuchi takes down the rest of the net, trying not to lose his guts. “How about I take you out and tell you then?”

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Ennoshita asks, though one look reveals the crow captain already knows this and wants the satisfaction of Futakuchi’s confirmation.

“You tell me,” Futakuchi replies. He’s proud of himself for keeping his cool-

Until he runs into the volleyball pole.

Well. There’s always next time to seduce Ennoshita Chikara with his charm.

 


End file.
